


Darkest of Times

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: What if things went desperately wrong during Roy’s fight with Lust.





	Darkest of Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Royai Week 2017 (Saturday, June 10: “Light/Darkness)
> 
> This is dedicated to @lovelyjollyruins from Tumblr who sent me an ask some time ago. 
> 
> It took me a while to find the right story, and this prompt is perfect for it. I took  some liberties, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Darkest of Times**

 

_Darkness_

The only thing that was keeping Roy upright was the adrenaline coursing through his body.

But he had get there.

He had to get to the monster. Get there before she did more damage.

Gunshots rang out and with a sinking heart, he realised exactly where Lust was, and that was in the same place that Hawkeye and Alphonse were.

Somehow, he was able to move faster. Even though his limbs felt like lead and his head was spinning. The wound on his abdomen was throbbing, but he knew he wasn’t registering the full extent of the pain.

It felt like eternity before he reached them.

The corridor opened out in front of him. Riza was crumpled on the ground with Alphonse standing in front of her protecting her from the monster’s onslaught.

Tears streaming down her face, she yelled at Alphonse. “Go! Save yourself!”

Roy had never seen her look so defeated, so broken.

“I’m sick of watching people die,” the boy said, “and I can’t take it anymore. I won’t let anyone else get killed, not when I can protect them.”

That was his opening.

“Well spoken,” Roy drawled moving forward into the room. “I couldn’t agree more.”

He saw Riza’s eyes widen slightly, and he turned his attention back on the homunculus.

Nobody hurts my men. Especially my queen.

He wasn’t quite sure how he managed it, but he summoned all his strength as he clicked the lighter.

_Die you bitch. You monster._

A quick thinking Alphonse had used his alchemy to create a shield to protect himself and Riza from his flames.

The flames licked around Lust’s body. She writhed with the pain and dropped to her knees.

As she hunched over on the ground, Roy lips twitched upward. “So I can get you on your knees after all, huh?”

“You should have bled to death by now,” she spat.

“I seared the wound closed.” He clicked the lighter again. “I came close to passing out from the pain.”

She screamed as his flames hit her once more; her limbs twitched and twisted under his fiery onslaught.

The smell was sickening, but would ensure it to put this bitch down. He would never forget the smell of charred flesh and hair. It was a smell that lingered in the nostrils long after Ishval.

Ash, dust and smoke filled the air. Roy could barely make out where Alphonse and Riza were. He had to trust that Alphonse would keep his flames from hurting Riza.

Click.

_This is for Havoc._

Click.

_And this is for daring to attack my queen._

He had her. Her flesh was burning away faster than she regenerate it. Her movements were slower. Even a philosopher’s stone had a limit. And Lust was reaching hers.

But he was too.

His breathing was laboured. He could feel his knees buckling. He just had to keep it together for a little bit longer.

He paused to take a breath. Lust took the moment to straighten up and extend her powerful talons.

Suddenly, the bitch was coming right for him, her black talons seeking him out even as he blasted fire towards her.

_I can do it._ He locked eyes with her.

Click.

_I’ll see the look in her eyes when you finally realised you’re defeated, you bitch._

She managed to roll out of the way of his fire. Her talons had changed angle, but were still heading towards him.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye!”

He heard Alphonse’s cry before he saw Riza rush towards Lust, her gun raised. She shot her gun twice, hitting Lust in the face. Her third shot was a dud. The colour left Riza’s face as she realised her rash actions had left her defenseless.

Roy clicked on the lighter again, and directed his flames at the monster, but she turned her black talons towards Riza instead.

His breath caught in his throat. _No!_

“So much as hit me with one more spark, and your precious Lieutenant will be cut in half.”

He froze.

Lust laughed, a harsh and unpleasant sound.

“You love her. Oh that’s precious. You humans always have a weakness.”

Roy lowered the lighter.

“No!” Riza’s eyes widened. “Sir, just do it, please. I’d rather die this way than be used against you.”

He closed his hand over the lighter. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant, I can’t take that chance. I can’t lose you. I can’t have your blood on my hands.”

His vision was starting to get fuzzy. He blinked repeatedly.

Lust started to move towards Riza. “Don’t you think to move either Armour Boy. You’re to let me and this bitch go.”

The monster grabbed Riza by the arm, holding a talon to her jugular.

“You fool,” Riza whispered.

Lust laughed again and pulled her hostage with her from the room.

Roy realised he had made a terrible mistake. He had let Riza down again.

“Call a doctor for Havoc,” he ordered Alphonse. “I have to go after them.”

_Maybe she’ll let the Lieutenant go?_

Dizziness took him mid-stride and his legs finally buckled beneath him.

“Colonel!”

Alphonse’s plaintive cry was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

*******

 

 

_Light_

Roy had heard about her. The Lust that was shaped like Riza. Still, he had to see it with his own eyes to believe it.

The last few months had been his own personal hell. It was almost as if he was dead too. He hadn’t given up the fight. That would have been disrespectful to her memory especially as he was the one that allowed the monster to steal her face, her body and her life.

Every night was filled with nightmares of Ishval and Riza. So much so, he often chose to stay up all night drinking instead.

It was his fault. His fault. His fault.

He rushed to the abandoned warehouse when heard the rumours that something matching Lust’s description was seen there. He didn’t call for backup. This was something he had to do for himself - a mess he made and had to clean up.

The intelligence was right. He saw her. It looked like his Lieutenant, even wore the same outfit that she had disappeared in, but her eyes were one thing the Homunculi could not steal.

“Hello, sir,” the not-Riza said. Her lips twitched upward. “It’s been an awful long while, Colonel. I heard you were looking for me.”

“You dare.” His fingers trembled as he put on his gloves. “I’m going to make you pay!”

She quickly drew a gun. “I thought you might appreciate the irony.”

He had only managed a spark before she fired the gun. He didn’t have time to avoid the shot and the bullet went through the palm of his hand.

He cried out with the pain, cradling his hand against his chest. The glove was damaged but the transmutation circle was still in tact.

“See, you’re the only mortal to come close to defeating me. I won’t give you that chance again.”

Roy bit down hard on his tongue and snapped. His flame was weak and his aim was off, but it was enough to surprise her.

“I’m not done,” he rasped.

“Oh, but you are,” she sneered as his flame faded.

He tried to snap again, but she was too quick for him this time, her talons piercing his chest.

“You had to come after me, didn’t you.” She walked towards him. “It’s a pity I wanted to save you for one of the sacrifices.”

He looked down at the blood streaming out of his chest.

So this is what death feels like. I’m sorry, Riza. I failed for the last time.

His murderer bent down next to him.

Perhaps it was his impending death, but for a moment he thought he saw Riza in those brown eyes. Brown eyes that were filled with tears.

Is it a trick of the light? He blinked. _Surely not._

His breathing was laboured and his vision was fuzzy. That must be it, he reasoned. His brain was providing him with what he most wanted to see in the world.

“Go away,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if he was talking to the apparition of Riza, or to himself. “Her face. It isn’t yours.”

“Roy,” she sobbed. “Colonel? Roy?”

“You! How?” He put his hand to her face and she leaned into it. He smiled, “Lieutenant, I hoped you would be the one that ended me.”

“Don’t.” She shook her head. “We need to get you help while I have control.”

He couldn’t believe that she was still living, had been inside that monster this whole time.  She took off her outer shirt, balling it up and staunching the wound.

“It’s too late now. I’m done for.”

“No - you have to live.”

He gasped struggling for breath. Her talons must have pierced his lungs too.

Fishing in his coat pocket, she pulled out his radio. The only sound coming from it was a crackle.

“Damn it!” She stood up. “I think it’s broken, I should go get help.”

“I don’t want to be alone.”  He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. “I’m dying, Riza. Just stay. Please! I need you.”

She relented and got to her knees again.

“You’re really here. How?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps my emotions are too much for her.” She tapped her head. “She’s still there. I can feel her at the edge of my consciousness just waiting to take back my body.”

“Bitch,” Roy whispered. “Let her try. You can fight her, Riza.”

Riza inclined her head, a watery smile on her face. “Please don’t die on me.”

“I wish I could stay.”  
.  
Blood pooled in the corner of his mouth and he coughed.

She cradled his head on her lap. He looked into those beautiful eyes of hers. She was crying, crying over him.

“I failed you.” He coughed again. “Should never - let her take you.”

She traced his jaw with her thumb and kissed his clammy cheek. “It’s okay. I know why you couldn’t do it.”

“Love you.”

He closed his eyes and walked into the light.

 

****************

Riza stood in front of the grave stone. She traced the letters of his name. It wasn’t fair that she couldn’t save him, that it was her hands that killed him, and that the best hope Amestris had died in that disused warehouse that night. Lust had been unable retake control since, and Riza intended to keep it that way.

_As long as I have control of this body, I will fight. I will fight with all more heart, every element of my being. She stole my life from me, and then she stole my heart._

**Fin**


End file.
